The Kiss, The Rush
by Neon Lazy Llama
Summary: Voldemort... defeted at last! But just hours after the defete agenst Voldemort something happens, are they stuck in a different reality or is there a way back? Read and Review! (Used to be called: A Kiss To Bring It All Back)
1. Chapter 1

_So peeps, I own nothing but the gum stuck on the bottom of my shoe. Please read and review!_

_Chapter 1: IS SNAPE DRUNK?_

"Harry?" I blinked my eyes, coming back to reality from my thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry what did you say again?"

"Harry?" Hermione repeated "I said, I think we should go back to the great hall."

"Oh... yeah" I said as I slipped the silk-like invisibility cloak back on, and followed the others out the door, and eventually into the great hall. About fifteen minutes later me and Ginny fond and empty classroom and had started discussing the battle.

"So did you or did you not break into Gringotts and escape on the back of a dragon?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, me, Ron, and Hermione did break into Gringotts and escape on the back of a dragon. And what did you do while I was gone?"

"Miss you," she replied as her lips crashed into mine.

0ooo0ooo0

1995 (Harry's 15 year old point of view)

I was eating dinner, the night back from the Dursleys, while Tonks was changing her nose into different shapes -that was her name... right?- anyway Hermione had just finished hitting Ron over the head with her book: Hogwarts: A History for saying _Bloody Hell; _when a popping -like when someone appearats- noise was herd from behind me. On the other side of the table many pulled out their wands and Sirius was busy trying to hide his laughter, while everyone that couldn't see turned around, me included.

What I saw was probably the last thing I expected to see next to Voldemort in a tutu or Dumbledore in a bikini – what revolting thought!-

About ten feet away from me was an older version me and an older version of Ginny, Ron's younger sister... snogging! How disgusting, I mean really, right now I liked Cho Chang and had absolutely NO feelings for my best mate's younger sister, he would probably beat me up if I did so much as to put a finger on her anyways.

At about the same moment no one could contain their feelings any more.

"Yahoo!" was herd from my right (Ginny), a bark-like laugh was herd (Sirius), and I accidentally dropped the glass I was holding (only causing Sirius to laugh harder than before, if at all possible). The older versions of me and Ginny broke apart amedietly.

"What in the name of Merlin's giant with fuzzy green hair and poka-doted freckles is going on?" the older version of me asked, wand raised, (and arms around Ginny to my disappointment) causing Fred and Gorge to burst out laughing.

"Wow our little Harry-kins is growing up-" said George in a baby-ish voice.

"We thought he didn't know how to tell a joke or anything like that-" continued Fred.

"Let alone kiss a girl," Finished George.

"Before you continue harassing us, where are we?" The older Ginny asked calmly, looking at us until she got to the older version of me who just shook his head at her. "Huh?" Ginny said a confused expression on her face at the older me's shake of the head.

"Wrong question" I -or should I say the other me- explained "When are we, because it just so happens that pollyjuice potion-"

"-won't work on half-giant's. Correct Potter" Mad-Eye nodded to my other self.

"I was going to say dead people, but that too." I or Harry or… oh whatever, the other me stated calmly. _How could I just be like that? I mean that, I or should I say the other me has no idea what is going on… AND HE'S CALM! _"So if this can't be pollyjuice potion… then… then… this is 1995? Correct?" The other me finished

The other me looked around the room for approval that he was right, but instead he got forced to the wall, wand at neck, by no other than Remus Lupin. I have never seen Moony act that way; he's always civil what happened to him- any way back to the original topic. So yes, he got forced to the wall, wand at neck, by Remus Lupin.

"When did you find out about my… condition?!" Remus asked forcefully.

"Hey, Harry." the older Ginny said to the older me in a jokingly way "Déjà vu?" she said before shutting up, with a glare from Snivilus.

"Yes it is, now to answer your question, it was in the shrieking shack, on a full moon, at the end of my 3rd year, right before me, Ron, and Hermione attacked a teacher, Snape to be exact." The older me replied which got him out of the attack position, also a glare from Snivilus, Dumbledore to chuckle and the twins to shake my hand. "Oh, and next time ask a harder question, that was too easy. Like the fact that… yah has happened yet never mind." The other me said and fell silent.

"Yes, this is 1995, to answer your question Harry," Dumbledore said staring into the other me's eyes "I think that we have established the fact that you and Ginny are, indeed from the future, I would like to find out a few things if you don't mind."

"Professor, I would like to, but won't that change the future, I mean, the fact that someone lives, others may die… or live… I mean if we save one persons some dead death eaters in are time might live might live, and I know that you will, indeed use this information multiple ways… like you had before, that wasn't a mistake, though something else might be..." The older Ginny trailed off.

"Oh, yes that. I give you my permission to obliviate any future information, if and when you leave, but until then, I would like some information, if your ok with that, of course."

"Oh… ok then."

"I would like _real _proof that they are indeed from the future" drawled Snivilus in a know it all voice "This could be a front. For example, a poly-juice potion or a duplicating charm, along with an aging potion."

"I know about the doe…" said the older me "And the memories." He said softly.

The potions master had a very shocked and horrified expression for half a second before putting on his blank infamous mask again. "Yes, yes, as poor old Dumbles said a second or so ago that it is established that Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley correct? No too young, Ms. Weasley as I said are from the future. Continue on… continue on…" trailed off Snape uncharacteristically.

Sirius, who just so happened to drinking from his glass at the time sip it out amedietly and just stared at the potions master.

"Harry lets go talk… about what were telling them…" Ginny pulled Big H (yes that's what I've decided to call 'the other me' instead of referring 'Big H' as 'the other me') up a flight of stairs. While everyone in the room just stared at Snape as though an explanation was needed.

"Fred, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yes indeed George, Snape is drunk"

"Ah, true though what I meant was…" He then pulled a shiny black box out of his pocket and pulled out a set flesh colored of extendable ears…

_Ok, this is where you are needed so you better help! Read and Review! I want your criticism, your insults, your rejections; I need to be a better writer so I need your nasty reviews and awesome ideas! Thanks a ton, Cola-snow44_


	2. Oh, shit!

Fred's P.O.V.

I quietly snuck up the stairs and to the edge of a door voices were coming from _Wow they are stupid _I thought to myself _you'd think that they'd use a silencing charm on the room. Oh well... _I wedged the extendable ears into the crack of the door. And causally walked back down stairs while slowly unrolling the extendable ear cord back down stairs.  
"Got it?" Barked oh so Mr. _Awesome_ himself. Mad Eye can be such a jerk sometimes...  
"Yep," I said popping the p and smirking. I messed with a dial at the end of the flesh colored string the suddenly Harry's voice came out of the receiver.  
"How're we getting back? I don't think I can live to see them die again," he sounded as though he had been crying "I mean to go through all this again, after, after..."  
"Yeah," Ginny's said softly "But we'll make it back, we have to. Besides we will be able to save our friends- Sirius-" Every one in the room now had tears in their eyes looking at Sirius.  
"They're right though I can be saved." Sirius said reassuringly though he too, was crying.  
"Harry we'll make it through this, we don't have to tell them everything... and Voldemort... Draco, um, yeah... and the whole death thing... Cho, were leaving THAT one out for shore... so, yeah come on Harry they're waiting for us."  
"Wait," Harry said "Aren't you wondering how we got here. Cause if we find that out, than at least there'll at least be a chance to go back. There will be a way. There _has _to be a way." He sobbed.  
"Harry, we can talk to Dumbledore later about that. I'm shore everyone else will help too, and Harry, you know what? Even if we can't then we can relive this life for the better... Now that we know about Snape, about Bella_bitch_..."  
"Ginerva Molly Weasley-" mum said shrilly.  
_"Shh!"_  
"Harry, now that we know. We'll get through this, and we everyone, and I mean, _everyone _on our side now... Well maybe not Umbridge. But we've got D.A. -Harry can start it sooner and we'll tell everyone. Someone's gotta find a cure eventually. Harry, we can get through this..."  
"Ginny that's deep. Wait! When did you get so smart?" George whisper-shouted. Ginny scowled.  
"... Harry. Come on..."  
"No! Just a second! You're right! _Completely _right! Shore Sirius will be saved! E_verything _will be great! Like hell yes! How!? Everyone always says 'It's alright' but you know what!? It's not! It never will! Just-" Hairy yelled sarcastically.  
"...I'm sorry. I just... after all this. You know, you may not be absolutely correct. We may not be alright; we may not get through this. But we can try. Ginny, thank you."

Once we herd the silence we all knew what was happening, snogging… _again_. Ugh, once Harry calms down a little more I'm going have a nice long talk about messing with our sister, and by the look on Georges face, he was thinking the same thing. Actually, scratch that, all my brothers were thinking just that. I grabbed the end of the cord and pulled, I had just gotten the thin winded up and put in my pocket as they walked in…

Time-Traveler Harry's P.O.V.

Ginny and I walked in to see a room full of dark, sullen faces; ones were different from when we left. _What have they been talking about?_ I turned my head to face Ginny. I was just about to ask what was wrong everyone when-

"Harry, did you put a silencing charm on the room?" I heard Ginny whisper in my ear.

I furred my eyebrows as if saying _No, why? They're all down here and we didn't hear anyone come up, not like they herd us talking._

"So… you didn't?"

"No."

"Shit!" She muttered under her breath so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear "George? Fred" Her voice cracked as she said her dead brother's name.

I still didn't understand what she was worrying about. It was stressful times back in my fifth year and there is no way that anyone could have overheard, I know I didn't put a silencing charm on the room but the only ones stubborn enough to ease drop at a time like this are Fred and George- and then it clicked- The extendable ears. Oh shit.


End file.
